westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune sextile Sun
Unlike the conjunction aspect, which poses the problem of dealing with both the positive and negative influences of Neptune on the individual life, the sextile is an easier aspect to live with. The themes of creativity through art, music, crafts, writing, and drama are highlighted, as are the inner paths of mysticism and psychic sensitivity as ways of co-operating with the Neptunian impulse and moving towards the solar centre. You are likely to be aware of your own creative potential, and inclined to allow this natural expression. One ability that you may possess is creating vivid mental images, which through the process of creative visualisation can be used either in the building of your own future path, or by being offered for the stimulation and ejoyment of others through music, art and literature. Manifesting these evocative images into a tangible form is a very important gift, and can be applied in a variety of ways, for self-aggrandisement, for the accumulation of wealthe and power, or to benefit others. This issue of selfish versus selfless actions is one which may confront you, influencing your decisions and motivations. The art of visualisation is a powerful merging of mind-will-imagination, and is the source of creation. Your sensitivity to others and world pain will be strong, connected to a reasonably well-developed awareness of social responsibility, where by empathic feelings you believe that you should and could aid in the alleviation of human suffering. Yet this psychic absorption of pain can also make you turn away from actually doing anything about this social awareness, so you may register and acknowledge its existence yet attempt to deny your role in healing. It is unlikely that you will be capable of dealing with the causes of suffering, but you may prefer to hold a soothing and healing balm to the symptoms of the pain. You hope that others who are stronger and perhaps less sensitive than yourself will deal with the negative causes in society. You may be of value by communication inspiration, perhaps through writing for publication or through the media. Linking your grasp of social responsibility with a good dramatic expression could bring aspects of society that need transforming to the attention of others; crusading journalism and TV documentaries are prime examples of such work. This is an asset that you could apply; and, if you choose to develop this, then your imagination and inspiration will be rekindled. This need to maintain relationships with people, which also involves a broader social sphere than that of just friendship, is a route through which Neptune works, leading you towards your solar purpose. With most people, you experience a laissez-faire relationship, where tolerance and empathy dominate, and interpersonal pressures are not imposed. While your sensitivity is ever-present, you are not overly demanding or tied to impossible expectations of others, although you do prefer self-confident companions whose associations force you to firm up any tendency towrds Neptunian nebulousness and indecision. You have a humanitarian spirit, relating freely and easily to a wide range of human types, seeing value in all and not just in those who are 'successful' in terms of social evaluation. There is an element of a chameleon nature about you, a malleability enabling you to fit into a variety of situations and social scenes, an inner flexibility whereby your attitudes and expression mould themselves to any specific environment and take over from deeper personal preferences. This is a Neptunian water quality in your personality, where you 'take the shape of any container'. It can be advantageous, yet equally can lead to losing your distinct identity due to repeated chameleon transformations. This may therefore need to be carefully monitored or guarded against if your personality begins to fragment and dissolve; although, if you are following a mystical path, your aim becomes dissolving into the 'ocean', where the droplet of the separate self loses all boundaries and disappears into the universal ocean of life.